


A Thief for a Thief

by HiAjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Got the Five on you again?" Scott replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. It seems with every case I work someone's talking." Stiles laughs. He hears Scott sigh. "Stiles, its getting harder to hide you. Y'know that?" His best friend tells him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I figured. But I need to see Dad."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. There's an old highway that no one uses that leads through the woods." Scott explains. "Take the Avenue exit to eastwood and follow that until you see the town."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Praetor Lupus

Stiles was siting in front of his laptop with a grimace.  He needed a way to get back to Beacon hills without getting noticed. Shouldn't be to hard considering that he now had to drive around with a G6 convertible mustang. And its totally unsuspicious coated black. Totally unsuspicious.  
  


"There's got to be a way." Stiles gnawed at his lower lip. He's spent weeks staring at the same map for hours. He needed to check on his father, its been a solid three months and time is wearing thin on his end.  
  


You see, Stiles is not a murder. He just a Hunter. There's a difference, there is. Stiles is good at what he does and good at keeping it a secret. And somewhere, someone slipped him the knot. So, that means there are a pair of guns hunting him. Nice isn't it? Kind of ironic.  
  


Stiles shuts his laptop and grabs his phone from his pocket and flips it opened, he dials the one number he knows will help him.  
  


"Using cellphones again?" A voice that means more to Stiles then his own.  
  


"Scott. Listen, I need to get into Beacon hills before sunrise tomorrow." Stiles says.  
  


"Got the Five on you again?" Scott replies.  
  


"Yeah. It seems with every case I work someone's talking." Stiles laughs. He hears Scott sigh. "Stiles, its getting harder to hide you. Y'know that?" His best friend tells him.  
  


"I figured. But I need to see Dad."  
  


"Yeah, I know. There's an old highway that no one uses that leads through the woods." Scott explains. "Take the Avenue exit to eastwood and follow that until you see the town."  
  


"Thanks, buddy. I'll stop by and hand you the amulet."  Stiles sighs in relief.  
  


Stiles shuts his phone and hauls his bags into his mustang.  
  


\--  
  


Derek had been following Stiles since his first run in with him. Stiles was young and very intelligent. Not to mention clever. Stiles had done a great job of hiding his tracks. Partial to no finger prints, pays in cash, runs around each and every state for three or four months. And he changes it when he feels like it.  
  


Derek needs to know the truth, but Stiles always manages to slip through his fingers.  
  


He needs to know  what a Praetor Lupus was doing away from its base. Rogue Praetor aren't common and they aren't as clever as Stiles. And Stiles isn't just some rouge Praetor Lupus, he's a Nephilim.  
  


There are things about this kid that Derek just can't wrap his finger around.  
  


"You're going to drive yourself mad. Derek." Cora, his beloved sister sighs from her stance in front of the loft's window.  "He probably doesn't even know anything about the Hale fire." Cora says. She almost sounded wounded.  
  


Derek ran a hand over his face. "You know that's not what I want answers for." Because it was true. Derek wanted to know what a werewolf with angelic blood was doing running around like a hunter.  
  


"Derek, he's clever. And you shouldn't- just give up. He's a strange creature, but he knows his place and he doesn't hurt humans." Isaac, his beta says from the couch. "In fact. He's helping them." He says.

  
Derek clenches his jaw and stares back down at his papers. Stiles is a creature of home, he'll follow his loved ones.

  
Derek has Stiles approaching Beacon hills through secret port ways from the 60's. Derek just needs to corner him. Stiles is heading into town tonight. Derek has until sundown tomorrow to get to Stiles.


	2. Beacon Hills, here comes Stiles.

It was rather dark down the road that Scott sent him on. Considering the timing Stiles had, he really couldn’t complain. He had to be in and out of Beacon Hills before dawn tomorrow. Though he loved his father there wasn’t anything he could do, not to keep him safe. He was sure there was some werewolves after him, maybe some vampires, and maybe some trolls. But who’s really looking right. Stiles was sure to keep his identity to himself.

 

He was always careful to just be in and out of a case. But it was his own fault when He got caught up with a love that’s really love. That was his fault.

 

Stiles shook his head as he saw the town lights, but there was something off.  Stiles rolled his window as he slowed down the dark tree rooted road. He let the chilled breeze trace his arms and face. He caught a scent, not just _a_ scent. But a werewolf scent.

 

The smell of home, burning wood, and assorted spices. This scent wasn’t new to Stiles. This was a scent Stiles almost looked forward to having it wafted over his senses. This was his best friend, Scott.

 

And not long after the scent did Stiles see headlights turn up, almost blinding him. Stiles sped up, hearing the leaves crack and scream under his tires. He pasted Scott with a quick zoom and there, Scott pulled out from the tree line and swerved onto the same road. Stiles felt a sense of pride, it was like running with pack, but Stiles knew better than to drown in this feeling.

 

As they hit the public roads the slowed their speed to something acceptable to cops. Or at least Stiles’ dad.

 

\--

 

Derek was running in his fur when he heard two cars fly past the deserted roads. Derek wasn’t alone so he couldn’t chase after them. As much as he wanted too, he couldn’t. Cora as rough-housing with Isaac when Derek came back to the burnt shell of the Hale house; Cora was the first to snort in his direction.

 

“You reek of disappointment.” She pinched her face as she pushed Isaac’s snout out of her face. Isaac pushed away and shifted, “And anger, maybe we shouldn’t push our luck, Cora.” Isaac laughed.

 

Derek scowled and headed up the stairs, he wasn’t in any mood to deal with his teenaged siblings. Well, not so much teenaged, Cora’s almost twenty and Isaac is almost twenty-one. They were younger than him anyway. So that’s all that really matter to Derek.

 

He had to keep his mind on the issue at hand. Derek needed to have a plan to corner Stiles before the sun rises tomorrow. Derek got to his bedroom, he stared at the maps and photos that hung around all four walls. His been tracking Stiles since the fire, but there’s no way that Stiles was even a werewolf than.

 

This kid had skills and abilities that Derek didn’t even posses. Maybe his parents, but Stiles isn’t that old. Derek stared at the maps more, trying to pin point where exactly he’d hid away his family, because Stiles isn’t stupid, he wouldn’t continue to let his family live where they used too. Not being what he is.

 

Derek sighed.

 

\--

 

Stiles was parked out in front of his father’s place, in the middle of a suburban neighborhood. Because really, who would think to look for him there?

 

Scott was there, leaning against his black Toyota Camary, “What time is it?” he asked. Stiles looked down at his watch “Ten minutes till midnight.”

 

Stiles had a few hours, just a few precisions hours he had to spare for his father. So he had to wait patiently until he was off duty to see him. But soon was always too soon, Stiles spotted his father’s cruiser and the sweet smell of black coffee, Stiles smiled. His father was safe and out of harm, smelling of happiness and excitement as he pulled off into the already packed lot.

 

Stiles chuckled as his father exited his vehicle with a burger in hand. “I eat what I want, you can’t stop me.” John said. Stiles shook his head “I hope Miss Mcall is feeding you salads like she promised me.” Scott laughed as they all joined in for a hug.

 

“Are you kidding? She won’t leave until I finish everything.” John pulled away and looked at his son, “You look good, Kid.” He said with a playful slap to Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles gave a smile, “I’ve missed you too, Old man.”


End file.
